SCP-G vs SCP-682 (Log 2)
SCP-G vs SCP-682 ' Dr.[ ]: Are you sure about this -G? SCP-G: Yes i am… '*SCP-G walks into SCP-682’s containment* SCP-G walked into SCP-682's cell. Personnel vacated vicinity and the tank was opened remotely. Screams of the two entities continue for 5 (5) hours, at which point the noise abruptly stops. Video feeds reveals -G severely "wounded" and with the right side of his torso, missing a huge chunk of body, it keeps slowly regenerating, the right side of -G’s face is missing, and both wounds fade away. except the skeleton was not damaged. Feed shows SCP-682 on the other end of the room, approximately 85% of its initial mass absent. 682 then rapidly regenerates to 100% and grows multiple tentacles and charges one of them at -G, -G tears the tentacle clean off. A dark red substance then begins appearing on -G, when complete, white scythe shaped eyes appear on the face and a large mouth with sharp even jagged teeth, -G then disappears and thin dark red strings appear from every direction and tangles SCP-682, SCP-682 begins thrashing violently, emitting several roaring sounds and issuing profanity directed at -G. SCP-682 becomes entangled with -G, primarily in the lower body, head, and left forelimb and then 682’s entire body. Entangled areas undergo massive trauma due to SCP-682 thrashing. After four minutes of continued exposure, SCP-682 lunges away from -G, severing its lower jaw and left hind limb, and causing serious tissue damage to many areas of its body. -G remains attached to the left forelimb of SCP-682. -G than reappears and the dark red fades away completely revealing SCP-G. heals again and picks up SCP-G withs its left arm and thrashes him brutally and then throws him across the chamber white fire-like aura starts flowing off of SCP-G’s body, as his retinas turn bright glowing red and his pupils glowing bright white SCP-682: A light show, for me? Aww…. so sweet before your death wounds on SCP-G fade away completely, leaving no scars, no trace of damage SCP-682: This is new…... Gregg: You will regret every choice you made…. You killed so much life…. I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE LIGHT EVER AGAIN YOU MUTANT ROTTEN ZOMBIE LIZARD!!! SCP-682: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU IGNORANT 12 YEAR OLD!!! tears off the rest of his red hoodie, leaving him shirtless and with torn up white pants <15 seconds> SCP-682 regains full regeneration and begins to move rapidly across test chamber. SCP-G does the exact same <35 seconds> SCP-G begins shouting at SCP-682. SCP-G de-materializes at this time into nothing before appearing again behind 682, striking 682 on the tail, instantly turning the tail into nothing, no traces of blood, tissue, spikes or anything. <1 minute> SCP-682 produces a near-deafening roar and charges at SCP-G. The roar seems to have no effect on SCP-G <3 minutes> SCP-G clashes with SCP-682 in a fair simile of an ancient gladiatorial battle. SCP-G seems to be getting tired rapidly, 682 seems to be getting stronger. <5 minutes> Combat between the two is extremely violent due to their power and strength. SCP-G has succeeded into chopping off or tearing loose all of SCP-682's limbs, along with much of its flesh and part of its head leaving no traces. SCP-G has suffered tremendous damage from the combat but all wounds healed instantly. SCP-G’s right arm is broken, but it instantly heals. And SCP-682 is missing the lower half of its body. SCP-682 appears unable to walk, though it still stands in place. SCP-G: *silence* SCP-682: What…. Are…. You?...... SCP-G: Me?..... I am the Ultimate Warrior…… then releases a energy blast from his right hand, turing SCP-682 into nothing. SCP-682 is erased from existence turns back to normal and collapsed due to damage and loss of energy Test Result: SUCCESS Note from Dr.[ ]: The kid actually did it… He sustained extensive and massive damage, but he’ll heal soon. SCP-G is more than we thought, he is more than just a SCP… He is a hero..... No..... A god. Addendum: It is noted that the form SCP-G used, the white fire aura one? it had so much power... we cant let it get into the wrong hands.